role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby
Kirby (カービィ Kābī) is a jolly fellow that hailed from Popstar. Personality Kirby is while innocent and brave, is childish due to his awakening 200 years late. He's also quick to suspect King Dedede for mischief making. He also has a impulsive streak and is quick to start fights with either King Dedede, Meta Knight or anyone else, As he willingfully challenged Dedede's rematch or attacked his shadowy self without thinking. His recklessness may often lead him into trouble or causes him to create trouble. Abilities Normal Form= Kirby *Inhale/Super Inhale *Flight by inhaling the air and flapping his stubby arms to "fly" *Is, surprisingly, fast *Water Gun *Can copy the ability of his enemy Likes and Dislikes =Likes= *Shara *Eating food *Relaxing *His mentor *King Dedede *Other members of his species *Ribbon =Dislikes= *TBA =Theme= |-|Smash Ability= Kirby *Twinkle Star *Vulcan Jab *Final Cutter *Hammer *Hammer Spin *Stone *Smash Kick |-|Sword Ability= Sword Kirby *Sword Slash *Sword Uppercut *Slash Spin *Final Cutter *Drill Stab *Down Thrust *Upward Slash *Twister Slash *Sky Energy Sword |-|Fire Ability= Fire Kirby *Fire Breath *Fire Spin *Spinning Fire Spin *Fireball Inferno *Burn *Burning Flame *Blazing Flare |-|Jet Ability= Jet Kirby *Jet Kick *Jet Heading *Jet Dash *Jet Blow *Rocket Dive *Hover *Ultra-Jet Jump |-|Fighting Ability= Fighter Kirby *Vulcan Jab *Nonstop Vulcan Jab *Smash Punch *Force Blast *Leg Sweep *Spin Kick *Somersault Kick *Down Kick *Sky Kick *Moon Somersault Kick *Double Kick *Rising Break |-|Cutter Ability= Cutter Kirby *Cutter Boomerang *Hyper Boomerang *Cutter Dash *Sweep Cutter *Cutter Drop *Cleaving Cutter *Nonstop Cutter/Final Cutter |-|Ninja Ability= Ninja Kirby *Kunai Throw *Quad Shock *Stealth Slash *Air Drop *Ninja Kick *Shuriken Throw *Elemental Jutsu *Smoke Screen *Blossom Storm |-|Water Ability= Water Kirby *Wave Attack *Surf *Wave Surf *Geyser *Fountain Hover *Water Crown *Rainbow Rain *Enhanced Water Gun |-|Archer Ability= Archer Kirby *Shot *Snipe Shot *Magic-Star Arrow *Sharpshooter *Sky Shot *Sky-Shot Shower *Arrow Slash *Leaping Quiver *Camouflage *Hitman *Crawl |-|Spear Ability= Spear Kirby *Spear Thrust *Back Thrust *Skyward Thrust *Moon Drop *Spear Throw *Spear Barrage *Triple Throw *Multispear Attack *Spear Copter *Underwater Thrust *Surface Thrust *Underwater Downward Thrust |-|Circus Ability= Circus Kirby *Somersault *Backsault *Fire-Hoop Jump *Ball Balance *Baton *Flame Baton *Trampoline *Acrobatics *Balloon Pop Art |-|Leaf Ability= Leaf Kirby *Leaf Attack *Leaf Swirl *Leaf Scatter *Leaf Dance *Leaf Hide *Leaf Uppercut *Leaf Rain |-|Whip Ability= Whip Kirby *Whip Strike *100-Whip Slap *Ceiling Strike *Jump Strike *100-Whip Dash *Whip Tornado *Whip Grab *Front Lash *Double Lash *Back Lash *High Lash |-|Bomb Ability= Bomb Kirby *Ready Bomb *Throw Bomb *Drop Bomb *Straight Throw/Bomb Bowl *Bomb Slide |-|Bell Ability= Bell Kirby *Ring-Ding *Ring-Ding-Dong *Ding Finale *Quick Finale *Sting-Ding *Twin Twinker *Tinker Melody *Bell Block *Floating Ring-Ding *Underwater Twin Ring-Ding |-|Beam Ability= Beam Kirby *Beam Whip *Wave Beam *Capture Beam *Cycle Beam *Beam Blast |-|Wing Ability= Wing Kirby *Feather Gun *Condor Head *Combo Bomb *Combo Dive *Dive Bomb *Condor Dive *Toss *Shuttle Loop *Hover Flap *Gust Roll |-|Hammer Ability= Hammer Kirby *Hammer Nail *Giant Hammer *Hammer Swing *Giant Swing *Ultra Giant Swing *Hammer Flip *Hammer Throw *Triple Hammer *Hammer Twirl |-|Parasol Ability= Parasol Kirby *Parasol Swing *Drift *Parasol Shield *Parasol Dive *Circus Throw *Parasol Drill *Parasol Twirl |-|Tornado Ability= Tornado Kirby *Tornado Attack *Whirlwind Spin *Rising Gust *Falling Gust *Hyper Tornado |-|Ice Ability= Ice Kirby *Ice Breath *Ice Storm *Ice Sprinkle *Super Ice Sprinkle *Ice Suction *Ice Kick *Ice Ball *Ice Block *Ice Scatter |-|Spark Ability= Spark Kirby *Spark Attack *Lightning Rod *Charge Power *Spark Arrow *Spark Laser *Spark Wave *Spark Barrier *Thunderbolt *Lightning Strike |-|Beetle Ability= Beetle Kirby *Horn Upper *Horn Flurry *Rocket Horn *Rocket Horn Dive *Spiral Horn *Hardhead Slam |-|Copy Ability= Copy Kirby *Analyze Beam Super Sword= Ultra Sword Kirby *Ultra sword can transform into a sword, cutlass, kendo stick, meat cleaver, Galaxia, Bluefin Tuna or a Golden Paper Fan during attack. |-|Super Hammer= Ultra Hammer Kirby *Grand Hammer *Hammer Plus *Super Hammer Plus |-|Super Flame= Monster Flame Kirby *Monster Flame *Target Flame |-|Super Beam= ' Flare Beam Kirby' *Flare Beam *Beam Guide *Disengage |-|Super Snow= Snow Bowl Kirby *Snow Bowl *Snow Attack *Rolling Jump *Snow Crash Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Video Game Character Category:Neutral Good Category:Flying Characters